InuYasha's Wish
by Krystal Kilala
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome have made th shikon jewel shards whole but Inu-Yasha doesn't know if he wants to be a full fledged demon or even a human.So what will Inu-Yasha decide to become?Find out on this next chapter.
1. InuYasha's Wish

Disclaimer: This story is from my imagination that I wanted to share with you all. I do not own InuYasha or its copyright. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have made the shikon jewel shards whole but Inu-Yasha doesn't know if he wants to be a full fledged demon or even a human.So what will InuYasha decide to become? Find out on this next chapter.  
  
Chapter1: InuYasha's Wish  
  
InuYasha and Kagome have made the shikon jewel shards whole. "InuYasha, now you can become a full fledged demon. So what are you waiting for?" asked Kagome. "InuYasha, Kagomes right.You did want the shikon jewel to become a full fledged demon," added Miroku. "I lied." answered InuYasha quietly as he turned his face away. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku's face were shocked to see hear this. "You what?!" shouted all of them as they would seem to be angry. InuYasha did not say anything but just walked off. "InuYasha!" shouted Kagome as she began to chase after him. Miroku held Kagome back so InuYasha could have some space to think for a while.  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku then began to build shelter. InuYasha then sat down by a river stream to think about what he is going to become. "If I become a full fledged demon, I will start to kill all innocent people including Kagome but if I become a human, I won't be able to protect her from demons and also other innocent people. Also, Kagome's the one who collected the jewel shards and formed it into one. So I guess this belongs to Kagome." thought InuYasha. Inu-Yasha then went to find Kagome. As Kagome was collecting firewood, she bumped into InuYasha as he planned to. "Kagome, I think this is yours.' 'said InuYasha as he put the shikon jewel in Kagome's hand. "The shikon jewel? But InuYasha, this is yours. You're the one who collected them, I just helped.' 'said Kagome as she put the shikon jewel back into InuYasha's hand. "Kagome." said InuYasha. Inu-Yasha then dropped the shikon jewel so he could hug Kagome without any delay. Kagome hugged him back for that she knew that she already loves him. "Miroku, have you seen Kagome?" asked Sango. "No Sango. I believe she went to collect firewood." answered Miroku. "I hope she didn't get lost," said Shippo as he worried.InuYasha and Kagome then appeared from the forest. "Kagome!" shouted Shippo. "Here's the firewood." said Kagome. "So InuYasha, have you decided what you want to become?" asked Miroku. "No...I never thought making a choice would be so hard." answered Inu-Yasha.   
  
"Well InuYasha, you can't expect everything to be easy." said Shippo. InuYasha then once again walked off but this time, InuYasha took Kagome with him. "InuYasha! Kagome! Where are you going?" asked Sango. InuYasha and Kagome did not answer but just walked along their scene. InuYasha then stopped in the middle of a huge grassland where only trees surrounded Kagome and him. Also, as Inu-Yasha held the shikon jewel, he also held Kagome's hands. "Kagome, we have been through a lot together and right now I just figured out what I am going to be. I just hope I am making the right decision." said InuYasha. Kagome didn't say anything but just stared into InuYasha's eyes. InuYasha then closed his eyes as he wished for what he wanted to become. As InuYasha wished on the shikon jewel, a glimpse of light started to spread and soon spread over all of InuYasha's era. Nobody knew the difference as the light spread, but nobody knew what was going on either. Not even InuYasha.  
  
Sorry but thats all you get untill you read the next chapter.I would have to say this is one of my best chapters and I think the next one will be better.So please leave a review.  
  
Summary:InuYasha just made his wish on the shikon jewel but when the wish was granted Kagome does not remember anything about InuYasha's era! Also Kagome becomes a princess who is looking for someone special she loves! So what will happen and what does InuYasha become? Find out on the next chapter!  
  
Chapter2: InuYasha and Kagome Reunite 


	2. InuYasha and Kagome Reunite

Disclaimer: This story is from my imagination that I wanted to share with you all. I do not own InuYasha or its copyright.  
  
Summary: InuYasha just made his wish on the shikon jewel but when the wish was granted, Kagome does not remember anything about InuYasha's era! Also, Kagome becomes a princess that is looking for someone specisl she loves. So what will happen and what does Inu-Yasha become? Find out on the next chapter.  
  
Chapter2: InuYasha and Kagome Reunite  
  
InuYasha just made his wish on the shikon jewel and when he made it,the shikon jewel created a huge light covering all of InuYasha's era! Everything seemed to be blank, but when everything became clear, Kagome stood up upon a balcony. It seems that Kagome was no ordinary girl anymore, but a princess! She also is looking for someone special she loves! As Kagome looked out into the sky, she fusses about the way she always has to be kept in her home. "I wish that some boy could come and take me away from this place." said Kagome as she sighed. When the wish was made by InuYasha, it's obvious that Kagome forgot everything about InuYasha and his era! So Kagome now feels lonely as she has everyone serving her on hand and foot. "Something tells me that there is something out there that I'm supposed to know about." thought Kagome. Then as the sun set, there was no one in sight so Kagome decided to sneak out and find out what she was looking for. Kagome ran to the forest as her feelings would guide her. Kagome then stopped in front of a well which would seem to be the well that connects Kagome's and InuYasha's world. "What's this?" Kagome asked herself. Kagome didn't care if she was lead to a mysterious well she had never seen before, so she climbed in and when she did, she fell into a portal connecting Kagome to InuYasha's world. "  
  
Whats going on?" Kagome asked as she seemed to be frightened. As soon as Kagome landed on her feet, she had arrived in InuYasha's era. Kagome then climbed out of the well and soon had seen a boy sitting peacefully. It was InuYasha! But not only that, InuYasha had become a human! When Kagome laid her eyes on InuYasha, Kagome stayed quiet as she just looked at him. Inu-Yasha then slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at Kagome. Kagome gasped to see that InuYasha had noticed her. Kagome tried to turn back but it was already too late. InuYasha had started talking to Kagome. "Who are you?"asked InuYasha. It seems that InuYasha doesn't remember Kagome either!  
  
Kagome then climbed out of the well and onto the ground. "My name is Kagome. What's yours?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It's InuYasha." answered InuYasha. "Your name...InuYasha...it sounds so familiar." said Kagome as it may seem that her memory is coming back. "Kagome?" wondered InuYasha as his memory may also be coming back too.  
  
"I,I remember now." said Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Inu-Yasha and Kagome then looked at each other realizing that they had just figured out who the other is. InuYasha then leaned down to kiss Kagome. So as a princess, Kagome found that one special person she loves. InuYasha and Kagome then held the other's hand as the wind blew bright green leaves that swirled around them. So things have been going great ever since and truly, Inu-Yasha and Kagome may now begin to live their lives happily ever after.  
  
So what about that? I think that this is my favorite and best chapter ever! So if you would like,please leave a review. 


End file.
